


Keep Calm and Carry On

by freebirddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: Instead of Mary being brought back at the end of Season 11, it was Jo. But she’s different than the Jo Dean knew back in the day. She’s lost and broken. Dean has to win back her trust and help her adjust in this new world and hopefully make her fall for him all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the last thing he had expected. Over a year of trying to take down Amara and in the end it led him here. God and his sister were reunited and with thanks, Amara said she would give him something in return. He hadn’t known what that even meant. Once Chuck and the Darkness were gone, nothing happened and Dean was left standing alone. He had come here expecting not to survive this. The souls inside of him were meant to explode and take out him and his evil mistress. Instead, he stood dumbfounded and alive waiting for something to happen. It was never this easy. It always ended messy and yet there was a calm and peaceful air around him. 

She wasn’t what he expected. The moment emerald eyes met chocolate orbs, his heart stopped beating. She hadn’t changed a bit, hadn’t aged a day. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had laid eyes on her. His chest was tight as she took a few hesitant steps forward in silence. Was this what Amara meant? Did she bring her back to thank him? Was he worthy of this gift? Maybe not, but he couldn’t contain the bright smile breaking through the shock on his face. She didn’t return the smile. As a matter of fact, her lips seemed to be pulled down in a frown. 

“Dean?” Her voice was like music to his ears. There went his heart, racing again at the sound. Confusion was etched upon her features but she didn’t move toward him. 

As to not frighten her away, he took only a half step forward. He calmed his features and tried to steady his breathing. His tongue trailed over his lips before finally speaking. “It’s ok, Jo. It’s me.” His voice was probably far more gruff and gravelly since she last heard him. 

“What’s going on?” Her brow wrinkled, confusion turning into fear. She lifted her arms to hug around herself as her eyes scanned around her frantically. 

“It’s a long story. But hey, you’re ok.” His hands lifted slowly as he moved toward her again. His intent was not to scare her further but bring himself to her to ease her fear. When he came to stand before her, her eyes shot up to lock with his. Green orbs widened as he kept her gaze, hands raising to rest against her shoulders. She shuddered at the feel and his breath caught in his chest. She was real, she was here. He couldn’t help but bring her warmth into his arms, embracing her as if she would disappear again at any moment. 

He hadn’t realized how much he missed her until he had her in his arms again. His eyes closed as he held her, taking in her scent, letting the heat of her body seep into his cold heart. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t returning the hug or that she didn’t speak a word. He just needed this moment. He just needed her. After a beat, he released her but kept his hands on her arms as he took a step back. 

She stared at him for a moment, so many emotions flashing through her dark hues. He watched her with concern, ignorant to the thoughts and feelings that she could be processing in that second. She seemed to be handling things better than he could imagine. Honestly, he was taking this all in better than he thought he would have. It wasn’t until he saw a tear running down her cheek that he realized just how overwhelming this might be for her. 

“Mamma?” Dean’s face fell at the sound of her shaky voice. He swallowed hard before shaking his head in response. He hadn’t expected what happened next. Glad his hands were on her, he was able to catch her as her body gave out. She fainted into his arms, her limp body causing him to call out her name in a panic. He lifted her into his arms bridal style, watching her face closely. “It’s gonna be ok, Jo.” He rested his head against hers until he began to walk away. 

~

“She was just overwhelmed, Dean. It was a lot to take in all at once.” Castiel explained, his hand resting on his friend’s shoulder. 

Dean was slouched forward in his chair, his fingers entwined in front of his mouth as he stared at the bed ahead. Jo’s blonde hair fanned out over his pillow, her eyes closed tight as she slept. She still wore the same clothes she had on when she died but they were no longer ripped and torn by the claws of hellhounds. She wasn’t pale and bloody but instead she had pink color in her cheeks and that faint tan. 

He still had a hard time believe she was even here, alive and breathing, sleeping in his bed. The last time he had seen her, she had almost killed him. That was years ago and she was a ghost. He had thought about her plenty of times through the years since she died. She wasn't someone he could easily forget, simply get over. There were moments he could still feel her soft lips against his during that first and last kiss and for a brief second, it was like she was still there. He had lost so much, he had wasted so much time. He didn’t know what he had right in front of him for the longest time until she was gone. And he regretted every moment he did nothing. 

Now that she was back, all he wanted to do was hold her tight and never let her go. Now that she was here, so close, he wanted to kiss her and tell her everything he never had the balls to say. She had been asleep for hours and Dean hadn’t slept yet. He had waited in that chair watching her sleep, resolving not to leave her side until she woke up. Cas had tried to assure him that she would be fine, it was Sam that the angel was concerned about. He had tried to convince Dean to rest or at least eat. He was weak and weary and good to no one in his current condition. But Dean would just shake his head, green eyes locked on her. 

For those few hours, nothing else mattered to the hunter. He had abandoned everything and everyone to stay at her side. Cas had no need to heal her, she was perfectly healthy. For now he just had wait. Cas began to worry, not just for Dean or for Jo, but also for Sam who had yet to turn up. How the girl was even back, he had yet to understand. Dean hadn’t told him the whole story yet. As a matter of fact, the hunter hadn’t spoken since he returned. 

Then came the moment that she began to stir. It was pitch black in the room, the clock reading after two in the morning. Dean’s large form was curled up on the leather chair allowing himself to get a couple hours of sleep after days just on coffee and whiskey. A groan passed her lips, piercing through the heavy silence. The sound of rustling blankets was soon to follow before her bare feet touched the carpet. She stretched her limbs, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. Her heart raced with concern and confusion. She didn’t know where she was or why she was here and she couldn’t find her knife for protection. 

She stood slowly and tried to make her way through the dark. With no sense of direction in the blackness, instead of finding an exit, she kicked something hard making her fall forward. Instead of hitting the floor or the chair she kicked, she fell onto something firm but soft and warm. Her hands roamed, finding arms and muscles. She squealed as she tried to climb off the body but it only caused her to fall backwards onto the floor flat on her ass. After some shuffling, an overhead light clicked on and her eyes squinted before landing on a tall rugged man standing across the room with his finger on the light switch. 

They seemed to be staring at each other with the same wide eyes and panting breaths. Neither of them moved for a moment, both too shocked and afraid to do so. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally moved toward her. He came down to crouch when he drew close, one hand resting on the floor while the other raised in front of him. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, his voice laced with worry. She simply shook her head as she still watched him carefully. 

“Where am I?” She questioned with a hoarse voice due to unuse and sleep. 

Dean reach over her head and she flinched so he froze. “It’s ok. Just getting you some water.” He moved slower this time, keeping his eyes on her and being sure to keep as much distance between them as he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand. Unscrewing the cap, he handed it to her and gestured his head for her to take it. 

She cautiously grabbed it from his hand and took a slow swig which quickly turned into her guzzling down the whole bottle in seconds. Dean smiled before taking the empty container and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She thanked him, still watching him closely. 

“You hungry?” His tone was still so soft, a contrast to his gruff voice. She nodded her head and he slowly rose to his feet before offering her a hand. She was hesitant to accept but did nonetheless and he pulled her to her feet. Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked down. Her eyes scanned him for a moment before looking up again. “I’ll answer all your questions once you eat, ok?” He offered her a comforting smile, tucking her hair gingerly behind her ear. 

Usually, such a gesture from him would cause her heart to flutter. But now the gesture made her recoil. Dean quickly pulled his hand away and took a step back. Her reaction wasn’t surprising and the Winchester felt guilty for pushing her too far too quick. He cleared his throat and turned to lead them toward the kitchen. 

The bunker was silent, Cas out trying to locate his brother which was another weight on Dean’s mind here lately. Dean flipped on the kitchen light and looked over his shoulder as he padded over to the fridge. “We got some Mexican leftovers, that good?” She was looking around curiously, oblivious to his question. “Ok then.” He muttered to himself before opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of to-go boxes. “Have a seat.” She did as directed and another bottle of water was set in front of her before he moved toward the microwave. 

There was a heavy silence, tension clearly in the air as neither knew what to say. Once the microwave dinged, he set the box in front of her along with a fork before taking a seat across from her. Her eyes were hung, focused on the box before her as she picked up her fork and Dean watched her intently. She pushed some refried beans around in the box before deciding she was in fact hungry and dug in. It was almost creepy the way Dean watched her, the way he stared at her. She tried to ignore it but when her eyes shot up to catch his gaze, he froze at the look in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just--” He began but he stopped when she set her fork down and pushed the food away. He looked down at the half eaten meal then back up at her with concern. “I didn’t mean--” When he noticed the moisture glistening in her eyes, he sucked in a shaky breath. “Jo…” A hand reached out across the table for her but she quickly pushed herself from the table only wrinkling his face more with his worry. “Jo?” He stood up and brought himself around the table to stand in front of her. “Hey.” His hands lifted to rest above her elbows, his head dipping to try and catch her eyes. “It’s ok.” 

With a jolt, her arms quickly broke his grip and she took a step away. She lifted her eyes but they were cold, eyes of a lost and broken little girl. “Why am I here, Dean?” Her tone pierced through his chest and stabbed his heart. Her arms slapped down to her sides as her head rolled trying to keep her tears at bay. “I died! I remember it all!” Dean allowed her to speak, remaining silent and keeping his distance. Tears had escaped when her chocolate orbs came to his once again. “I died for you.” Her voice was just barely a hoarse whisper and a wave of guilt and grief washed over the Winchester. 

“Honestly?” Dean’s shoulders lifted in a light shrug. “I don’t really know. I mean, this chick, she’s God’s sister, ya see? And I reunited her with Chuck, who’s God and she said, well, that I gave her what she needed most and said she would…” His eyes grew slightly as the words came out slowly with his realization. “Do the same for me.” His broad chest rose and fell with his breaths and his Adam’s apple bobbed with a few stiff swallows. 

Jo’s brow wrinkled in confusion, clearly not coming to the conclusion he had. “God has a sister?” She questioned with a slight shake of her head. “And who’s Chuck?” Dean stood slack jawed and dumbfounded for a moment and her forehead wrinkled with a tilt of her head. “Dean.” 

The sound of his name broke him from his brief trance and he cleared his throat, averting his eyes. “It’s um, a long story but uh, Amara and I were linked by this mark and we unleashed her and shit happened but then her and her brother were just gone and then there was...you.” A hand gestured up to the blonde, his shoulders lifting again with an innocent look upon his face. 

It was clear by the look on the blonde’s face that she was struggling. There truly was a lot to take in. Her head was pounding and she began to grow unsteady on her feet. Dean was quick to catch her and steady her stance again. Her tiny hands were gripped around his forearm as she held herself up with his help. Such a simple touch of her warm skin burnt through his long sleeved shirt. “Where are we?” She questioned after a moment. 

“It’s a, uh, underground bunker. Used by the Men of Letters. Abandoned back in the 50s.” Her eyes lifted to his again and her face scrunched. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight with a shake of his head. “Another long story. But you’re safe here. It’s our home.” This could be her home too, the word ‘our’ meaning more to him than just him and his brother. Now that she was back, maybe she would stay with him. It was a rather presumptuous request but she had nowhere else to go and he’d be damned if he let her go again. 

“Where’s Sam?” Her next question made his face fall a little. She caught the look in his eyes and there was a flash of sympathy in her chocolate hues. “Is he ok?”

“Honestly, we’re not sure right now. Cas is out following a lead on him.” Dean answered simply. 

“Why aren’t you with him?” Her head tilted as she held his gaze. The look on his face was really all the answer she needed and her features dropped. “Dean.” 

His head shook to stop her before she continued. “It’s ok. Cas has got it. He’s just as much Sam’s brother as I am. I know if anyone can find him other than me, it’s him.” Her mouth opened to retort again but his hands rubbed her arms gently. “I needed to be here with you.” The softness of his voice confused her. It was a gentleness that she didn’t quite remember seeing in him before. Without further argument, her head nodded before her eyes dropped to the floor. “Do you need anything? More to eat? Sleep?” 

She shook her head and slowly pulled away from him. Taking a step back, she tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes still glued to the floor. “I, uh...I think I just need some time to myself.” 

Though disappointment flashed through Dean’s eyes, he nodded in compliance and gestured a hand toward the door. “I’ll show you to a room and get you settled in.” His hand outstretched with intent to rest on her lower back to guide her out but thought better of it and retracted and instead he led the way. She remained silent as she walked behind him, her eyes scanning the walls, the floor, the doors, taking it all in for the first time. Dean glanced over his shoulder a couple times just to make sure she was still there before turning to open the door to the room right next to his. 

He ushered her in and stepped over the threshold after her. He flipped on the light switch and lit up the bland room, the ceiling fan beginning to turn above them. “It’s not much but the bed has clean sheets and the bathroom is across the hall. And uh, my room is right next door.” There was silence for a moment before she turned to look at him. Her arms were hugged around herself, eyes down before she nodded in acknowledgement. “Jo, I--” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say but he didn’t have to because her eyes lifted, stopping him. 

“Just go, please.” Her words stung and her eyes dropped before she could see the pain in his eyes. He cleared his throat and as much as it ached, he nodded his head and did as she asked. The door closed behind him and once in the hall he leaned his head back against the door with a sigh. His eyes closed and the tightness in his chest was suffocating. Just on the other side of the door, Jo looked around before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Dean didn’t get any sleep that night. Instead, he sat at the kitchen table milking a bottle of whiskey. Until Cas showed back up. As much as Dean hated the idea of leaving, especially when he hadn’t seen Jo for hours, he had to go get his brother. So he left Castiel to watch out for her, knowing she was in good hands. And he was someone she knew and trusted as well. Between the worry for his brother and the concern for Jo, Dean’s mind was racing as the Impala sped down the road. He didn’t know what he was going into or what he was rescuing his brother from but he needed to get his head on straight so he could be at his best. 

What he hadn’t expected was to see Jo there with a gun to that British MOL bitch’s head. His hands were cuffed to the ceiling as he stood next to his tortured brother. His eyes were wide as he saw the look in the blonde’s eyes, a look he had never seen in her eyes before. It was cold and calculated, no sign of the sweet soft huntress he had known. If it wasn’t for Cas, she would have put a bullet through that woman’s brain without blinking an eye. That ache was back in Dean’s chest when her gun lowered and her eyes locked with his. She seemed to soften slightly but averted her eyes from his intense gaze. 

Dean carried his brother out of the cabin back to the Impala while Cas and Jo walked quietly behind them. Once again, Dean kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was still back there. The familiar sight of Cas and Jo in the rearview mirror almost brought a smile to Dean’s face once he climbed behind the wheel. Even though they faced a new threat, even though Lucifer was on the loose, even though they were all a bit broken and bruised. It didn’t matter. In that car, Dean found a calm that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. A sense of peace washed over him as he stared into brown orbs that stared back at him. 

Things didn’t get better for Jo as the days passed. She struggled to get back into the swing of things and she had barely spoken since she got back. What little they did get out of her was always short and usually snippy. Each time, the knife dug deeper in Dean’s heart. She wasn’t the same Jo he had kissed in that hardware store all those years ago. She didn’t look at him like that heart eyed girl back at the Roadhouse. She didn’t smile or laugh, instead her face was fallen and creased with the weight of her existence. 

Dean almost wished that Amara had never brought her back. Her presence was enough to give him something to fight for, give him that spark of hope again. But in the end, Jo wasn’t happy and that made the hunter feel the guilt of her return. His care and concern for her made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. He began to slack at the job he needed to do. There was evil out there that needed to be dealt with. Not only did they have the Devil himself on the loose but they also had the British Men of Letters on their tales. And those pricks knew exactly where they were meaning they had to take extra precautions to keep the place safe and guarded. The hunter slept less and less as days turned into weeks. Alcohol was bought more frequently as weeks turned into months. 

And then it happened. It was an especially late night for the eldest Winchester. He hadn’t even tried to get any sleep. So instead he sat at the table in the war room perched behind his laptop, milking a bottle of whiskey. There was nothing all that interesting on his screen, just something to pass the time while he emptied his bottle. He hadn’t expected the front door to open. Usually there was a loud sound when they swung the metal door open, but this time it was almost completely silent. He wouldn’t have even noticed it if he hadn’t caught movement out of the corner of his eye. 

In the darkness, it was hard to recognize the figure that was sneaking in. Even with a light fog on his emerald eyes, Dean pulled out his pistol and moved out of sight with intent to catch their intruder. There was hardly a sound of steps going down the flight of stair and the figure didn’t even raise their head from their feet. As soon as Dean stepped out in front of them with his gun raised, it was easy to see who it was. 

“Jo? What the--” He lowered his gun, his eyes wide and jaws slack with his surprise. She had looked up at him, a few scratches adorned her cheek and she had a busted lip. Dean raised a hand to trail his thumb lightly over her jaw and thankfully she didn't flinch at his touch this time. “What have you been up to?” His voice was a distressed whisper as his features fell. He allowed his eyes to fall, catching sight of the rips in her jacket and the splatters of blood and mud across her shirt and jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t help the anger that grew inside him at the sight of her. He licked his lips before his hand dry washed down his face and his body turned away from her. She took this opportunity to try and walk past him but with a faint growl, his hand wrapped around her wrist and halted her movement. Jo’s head shot around to give him a cold glare but instead of backing down, he returned it. She ripped her arm from his grasp and turned herself around to look at him. She dropped her bag and crossed her arms over her chest trying to seem bigger than she actually was. 

Dean’s eyes saddened as his lips formed into a tight line. “How long?” The question was obvious but it appeared Jo would refuse to answer. “How long!?” This time the question came out harsher with more volume causing the blonde to jump. She seemed to curl into herself, her eyes dropping as she hugged her arms around herself now. Dean’s hand came to rub at his forehead as he closed his eyes to allow him a moment to settle down. After a sigh passed his lips, his hands rested on his hips and his emerald hues lifted to her again. “Why couldn’t you just tell me you were hunting?” He appeared hurt, though a whole conglomeration of emotions whirled around in his mind, reflecting in his eyes. 

“I needed to do it on my own.” Dean’s brow wrinkled, his head shaking lightly when he didn’t understand. She groaned, her eyes rolling and her arms falling to her sides. This was the first glimpse of the old Jo Dean had seen since she had been back. “I needed some space. I need to adjust. Need time to figure out how I fit in this world.” She didn’t want to look at him, knowing that there would be more hurt in his eyes. “I’m alone in a whole new world, Dean.” When her gaze cascaded back to the Winchester, her eyes glistened with moisture. “I don’t know who I am here.” 

She had stunned Dean into silence as he stood there stiffly. As he searched her eyes, he desperately tried to find the girl that wanted to be with him, the strong sassy huntress with a giant crush. Instead he found someone he didn’t know, a lonely huntress who lost her way and held no attachment for him. And he couldn’t help but blame himself for it. He had gotten her killed and because of him she was back years later. She had no reason to have any of those feelings toward him. Where he had held onto her, thought about her all these years, she had moved on, forgotten about him. 

“Why am I here?” Her voice was shaky, her eyes threatening to leak at any moment. Her hands were held out to her sides as if she were pleading for the answer. Dean’s chest ached as he took a step closer to her. She didn’t back away but she just sniffled, still seeming so small and helpless. 

“Because of me.” The Winchester’s voice was heavy with guilt. “You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me, Jo. I got you killed and now because I was selfish, you’re back. You didn’t deserve any of this. You deserved to be alive far, far away from me. Instead, I sucked you into my shit show.” This was probably the most open he had ever been with her and he was nearly trembling. “I’m so sorry, Jo. I’m sorry for everything.” Their eyes, both misty, locked as they both fell into a heavy silence. 

“I’m gonna leave for a while.” She finally spoke, her voice a breathy whisper as her eyes dropped from his. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and simply nodded. His eyes closed as his head lifted toward the ceiling. His tongue trailed over his lips as he let out a breath. Before he knew it, Jo’s arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him in a tight hug. “You didn’t deserve any of this either, Dean.” She whispered against his ear before kissing his cheek and quickly pulling back. She didn’t look at him again before turning to walk away, grabbing her bag as she headed toward her room to pack up the rest of her things. 

The next morning, she left after breakfast. She said her goodbyes to Sam and Cas before heading up the stairs with her bags. Dean stood at the other side of the room with that same sad look in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared up at her, catching her eye before she pushed open the door. She hadn’t given him another goodbye and even if she had, he wouldn’t be able to stomach it. He had been trying to put his stone wall back up, be strong and cold again but it was hard when he felt like his heart was being ripped out and dragged off to who knows where with Jo. 

“Dean…” Sam’s damn sympathetic puppy eyes were trained on him and Dean rolled his eyes. This only seemed to soften his little brother’s features even more. 

“I’m fine, Sam.” The eldest stated curtly before turning to walk back to his room, his boots heavy as he strode through the hall. His brother looked over at the angel who also wore a frown, his brow wrinkled with concern. 

The drinking only seemed to get worse after that. The eldest Winchester only seemed to spiral down. He became more reckless, willing to take on the Devil himself without preparation or planning. The Men of Letters be damned if they thought they could get in his way. And with Dean’s erratic ways, Sam and Castiel struggled to keep up and keep him in check. Things hadn’t been this bad in a long time. Though in the end, Team Free Will came out on top, it wasn’t without casualties and injuries. But when another apocalypse was diverted, it only made Dean crave more, anything to keep him occupied, anything to distract him. And also anything to avoid that discussion with Sammy. 

Of course, when you live with a giant puppy dog, it’s hard to avoid him. “Dean, we need to talk about this.” The older brother walked away from him, just like every other time Sam tried to talk about his behavior. His hands were thrown up and he wore a constant angry scowl. “Would you stop and fucking listen to me?!” At the tone of his brother’s voice, Dean paused and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. With a light nod, the eldest turned around and Sam let out a breath while he straightened his shoulders. 

There was a moment where they stared at each other, Sam’s face softening and his gentle gaze returning. Dean couldn’t look at him long or he knew he would break. He had been spending so much time trying to keep everything down. One look from his brother could be his undoing. It’s why he had done everything he could to avoid this moment. The eldest dropped his gaze, his arms slowing coming to cross over his chest and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. 

“You need to go get her, Dean.” It was a simple statement from the taller man and yet Dean’s head shot up to look wide eyed at his brother. There was no argument in his features, his resolve hard and pleading. “None of us can keep living like this. Just go find her, Dean, show her that she’s not alone, that she doesn’t have to do this alone.” Dean’s mouth opened but Sam’s hair flopped with a vehement shake of his head to stop him. “Don’t give me any bullshit excuses, Dean. You and I both know that ever since she came back, you’ve wanted nothing but her. Knowing she’s out there somewhere is killing you, Dean.” 

The hunter’s heart was racing, the pain returning in his chest and he tried to look anywhere but at his brother. With a hand resting on one hip, his other dry washed down his face. “She doesn’t want me. Not anymore. I’m nothing to her. Nothing but the guy that ruined her life. Twice. Besides, I have no idea where to even look for her. She’s smart, if she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be found.” This was when Sam’s head fell slightly, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Dean’s brow furrowed when he caught the nervous action. “Sam…” He felt a ripple of anger bring goosebumps to his arms. “Do you know where she is?”

The taller man nibbled on his lip before lifting to look at his brother through his lashes. The innocently guilty looking glint in his eyes gave him away and fire raged in Dean’s eyes. Before Dean could say anything or take a step toward him, Sam shot his hand out and took a firm stance to brace himself. “Dean, she’s fine. She calls every once in a while to check in.” 

“What?! She calls you??” Dean’s tone turned rough as it grew in volume. He had moved a half step closer to his brother now causing Sam to take a half step backwards. “When were you gonna tell me, Sam?!” The silence from his brother gave the answer. A hot breath was huffed through the eldest Winchester’s nose and he practically growled. “Awesome. Thanks, Sammy.” He turned with every intention to walk away, more than done with this conversation. 

“She asks about you, Dean.” Steps paused as Sam called after his big brother. Dean’s body went rigid, his fists clenching at his sides. He didn’t turn around or cast a glance back but Sam could see the flexing of his jaw. “She still cares about you, Dean. She’s just...different. She’s got a lot to deal with. And I know she would be a lot better off with someone to help her. And so would you, Dean.” His eyes bore through the back of Dean’s head, hoping and praying that he could get his older brother to listen to reason. 

It was no secret that he hated himself more than anyone. The worthlessness and self-deprecation would overwhelm him and drive away anyone that tried to get close. He truly believed that everyone would be better off without him. He believed himself to be poison, everyone around him in danger not just from the outside but also from his own self. He struggled with his own demons daily and sometimes it was hard for him to even carry on day to day. But he knew he was doing good in this world, taking down the evil one son of a bitch at a time. And he was here to take care of his brother. He had a purpose and he had a job that kept him fighting, that kept him going. He knew this didn’t end well for him but he would go out swinging. No one deserved that. He wasn’t worth anyone’s time, wasn’t worth anyone’s love. He was meant to be alone. It was better that way. 

But he never saw himself the way Sam did, the way Cas did. The way Jo always did. He was a hero. A brave man, broken and weathered but strong and powerful. He had a good heart full of love and compassion and he had the courage to stand up for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. He was driven and loyal, dedicated and persistent. Stubborn to a fault and he had quite the temper, but he was protective and made others feel safe. He could me so soft and warm underneath the hard exterior if you were lucky enough to see under the tough layer. He wasn’t a poison. If anything, for so many people he was a healing balm, a savior, a true superhero. And yet he couldn’t see it. And that broke Sam’s heart. 

But there was one thing that Sam noticed throughout his life with Dean. There were very few people that brought out that special spark in his older brother. Few people that could bring a genuine smile to his face. It was clear when Dean was around these people that he felt lighthearted and free. He was truly himself. Sure, Sam could bring out that side of him, the younger brother being Dean’s reason for living. But Sam was like Dean’s child, his family, his whole world. Outside of the younger Winchester, there weren’t many people that Dean cared about or let care about him. 

There was Cassie, the first love. Even though it would never work out between the two of them, Sam got to see them together for a short time. They were beautiful and happy and Dean’s walls were down around her causing that twinkle in his emerald hues. There was Lisa, his apple pie life. He may not have been in love with her but he did love her and care about her. He didn’t hold that same happy sparkle but it was clear he was happy to be a part of her family. It was soothing to his soul to have someone there for him that cared about him and took care of him when he needed someone the most. 

Then there was Jo. The little girl with a crush. From the moment they met, there was something different about their relationship. Starting off flirty, Dean’s self hatred kicked in and pushed her away. In time, their friendship turned into banter and Dean became overprotective. She was a spitfire, unwilling to take any of his crap, standing up for herself and not afraid to get in his face. They fought and bickered but it was clear they would have died for one another. Somewhere along the line, Sam watched as Dean fell for the girl. He saw the change in the way he looked at her, the way he acted around her. She matured and grew only more beautiful as time went by. She became a great hunter, impressing even the eldest Winchester with her skills. 

But Dean didn’t realize his own feelings until it was too late. Carrying the bloody and dying body of the young woman into the hardware store, he realized just how much he cared about her. She had literally given her life for him, no questions asked and she would have done it again in a heartbeat. Dean wished every day that it was him in her place but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Sam watched as their first kiss was their last and he saw the look in his brother’s eyes. He could see the love and regret gnawing a hole through the eldest’s heart and soul. Few words were exchanged, so much emotion portrayed in their eyes and in that simple kiss. A part of Dean died that day. He never talked about it but Sam knew that Dean never got over Jo. She was the one that got away, the one he let slip through his fingers. The one he regretted most. 

“You need her, Dean.” Sam’s voice was soft, the faint whisper barely bouncing off the walls of the bunker hallway. Dean’s eyes sealed closed as the words rushed through him. Sam watched as the tension in his brother’s body eased, a sure sign that Dean was giving in. “Go get her, Dean. Don’t let her go this time.” He could hear the shaky sigh escape the older man’s lips and he knew that he had gotten through to his brother. 

Dean slowly turned around now to face the taller Winchester, his eyes a little glassy from threatening tears. “Where is she?” A faint smile pulled at the corner of Sam’s lips before he patted a hand against his brother’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

As he drove, Dean contemplated what he would even say to her. How would that conversation go? What did he even want? What was he expecting of her? He had no idea what he was doing and he chewed nervously on his thumbnail as his other hand drummed on the steering wheel. The sounds of REO Speedwagon pulsed through the speakers and he was unsure if that was helping or just making his thoughts more jumbled than they already were. He had been driving for a few hours already and the closer he got to where she was held up, the more his chest ached and stomach churned. 

It was well after sunset by the time the Impala rolled into the motel parking lot. Another one of those ‘fancy’ digs he was used to. He wasn’t sure how he was going to find her room. She hadn’t given a number to Sam and the alias she could have used to sign in could really be anything. He was starting to regret coming here the moment he shut the engine off. He stared out the windshield at the front office door. He could easily spin some story and get information out of the guy at the front desk and be able to find her no problem. But he still couldn’t get over the fear that she wouldn’t want to see him. She had left him, why would she want him around?

He didn’t have too long to think before a fist knocked against the glass next to his head. The hunter jumped, his body turning toward the window with a gasp only to be greeted by a shadow of blonde with wet and matted hair. She backed up as Dean opened the door and climbed out. She wore a sneer but her expression didn’t hold long before she was falling into him. She groaned as she held a hand to her side trying to keep the blood in her body where it belonged instead of on the sidewalk. “Jo, what happened?” Dean asked as he clung to her in a panic. 

“Room nineteen.” She stated simply, her arms moving to wrap around his neck giving him the permission to lift her into his arms. He didn’t hesitate to scoop her up and rush to the room. She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the key and after some struggle, Dean was able to get it open and push himself in. The key was tossed to who knows where before he gingerly laid the young woman on the bed. She groaned as she tried to shift but gave up, pushing her hand against her wound again. “Front pocket.” Her finger pointed to the duffle bag she had resting on the chair across the room. 

Digging into the front pocket, he found a first aid kit and quickly returned to her side. “This is why you don’t fucking hunt alone.” He growled as he opened the box and set it on the bed before getting to work. 

Her eyes rolled with a groan. “Oh my god, can we not do this?!” His eyes lifted to hers and he immediately dropped all anger and fell silent. He had shed her of her jacket and pushed her shirt up her side, wincing with her at the action. “There’s a bottle on the bottom of my bag.” Dean didn’t argue just stood up to grab the bottle of jack and give it to her. She handed it back after taking a big swig and he held it as he watched her face with a frown. “Just get it over with.” A loud scream erupted from her lips when the alcohol made contact with the bloody gash in her side. Dean apologized profusely as he worked as quick as he could to get her cleaned up. 

She sipped from the bottle and Dean stitched her up, his eyes lifting every few seconds to look at her. They didn’t speak, he just hovered over her as his calloused digits moved delicately over her skin. He was more gentle with her than he ever had been patching up his brother. And he definitely stared at her more than his brother. 

“I'm not an exhibit, can you stop staring?” She slurred before throwing her arm over her eyes. The corner of his mouth pulled slightly at her reaction. 

“I’m done anyway.” He stated, his eyes taking over his handiwork. She leaned up on her elbows to examine it as well and he couldn't help but look at her. The soft skin of her stomach, the way her chest stuck out and heaved with her position, the way her blonde hair fell over her ears. Even though she was a mess, bloody and grimy, she was beautiful.

“You're staring again.” Her eyes tipped up slightly to look at him through her lashes. He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes before pushing himself up off the bed. She pulled her shirt back down over her injury with only a slight wince before she rose as well. He stood close by just in case she needed help. “I'm fine, Dean. You can stop hovering.” Her brow wrinkled with a flash of annoyance as she sidestepped away from him.

“I just wanna help, Jo. You look pretty messed up.” He turned with her as she walked around him. She was peeling off her jacket with grounded teeth as she moved toward the bathroom. “Jo.”

“I know, Dean.” She snapped throwing a glare at him over her shoulder. “Just. Give me a second, ok. You kinda shocked me is all. How did you find me?” She scoffed at her own question, an ill humored laugh escaping her chapped lips. “Sam.” 

“Don’t be mad at him. I’m surprised he kept your secret this long.” A dry chuckle split his lips quietly. “I just don’t get why you two couldn’t just tell me. Why wasn’t I told? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.” She turned around to face him now, her arms moving to cross over her chest but the pain made her drop them to her sides instead. “I just needed some space and I know you care but I know you would be all protective and controlling.” A hand lifted toward him when she saw his mouth open to retort. “And before you argue, if you knew I had been hunting on my own for months would you have let me? Or would you have followed me and called me every ten minutes to check up on me?” A single brow lifted as she questioned him. 

“Not every /ten/ minutes.” He retorted but she didn’t smile like he had hoped. “I just worry.”

“I know you do. But I can take care of myself. I’m a hunter, Dean, and if I need help, I ask for it.”

“We could have used your help. We had a lot of shit going on. All hands on deck kind of situation.” His anger started to shine through in his tone now. 

“I did help you.” She stated simply, her expression flat. 

“What?”

Bare her teeth, she groaned in frustration. “I have been helping you! Do you think that you tracked down Lucifer all by yourself? You think Castiel just magically found Kelly? Did you think you took down the British Men of Letters single handedly?” Her hands stretched out on either side of her as she animatedly expressed her own anger. 

It took a moment for Dean to understand what she was saying. His brow knit as he narrowed his eyes. “Then why couldn’t you just fight with us instead of working with us behind the scenes? Honestly, I could have used you by my side.” 

“I wasn’t always behind the scenes.” Her voice was low, her attitude almost turning timid. Looking up at Dean, the look in his eyes caused her to sigh. “I need to shower.” Her hands moved to fumble with the button and zipper of her jeans. “If you want to finish this conversation, you’re gonna have to sit in the bathroom with me while I do so.” She turned from him then, his eyes wide as she pushed her pants down her hips, stepping out of them as she turned into the bathroom. 

For a moment, he was stunned into silence. He didn’t move and after a second, Jo’s head peeked out the door. She had disposed of her shirt now. This only caused Dean more shock as his jaw dropped. “Or you could just wait there until I’m done. Whichever.” She disappeared again, her arm the only thing coming out when she tossed aside her bra. 

After another bear, he heard the water come on. His wide green eyes looked around as if he was looking for hidden cameras, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out. The sound of the shower curtain being pulled back brought him out of his thoughts and his feet finally moved. He shucked off his jacket and kicked off his boots on the way. He knocked on the door frame before peeking into the room. Thankfully, her naked body was already hidden within the shower. He took a seat on the toilet and leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and brought his hands together. 

“I wasn’t always far away, ya know?” His head turned to look at the curtain as she spoke again. “There were plenty of times that I could have reached out and touched you. For the greatest hunter in the world, you’re not very observant.” She snickered lightly but it was still rough. “And by the way, you need to learn to control your temper. You can get scary.”

“That’s the point.” He answered with a crooked grin. “Wish you would have reached out to me.” His voice was soft and low now with his confession. “I don’t get why you can talk to Sam but not me. I thought we used to be close.” 

“Yeah, well I /used to be/ dead.” She stated curtly but she instantly regretted it. She couldn’t even see him but she could imagine the look on the Winchester’s face. “I don’t blame you, Dean. For me dying. I chose this life. I chose to save your life. I gave up my life, you didn’t take it from me. And don’t argue with me because you know better than anyone that as a hunter, we all die bloody. I will always be a hunter and if not that hellhound, some other evil motherfucker would have got me sometime down the road.” 

He couldn’t argue her reasoning as much as he wanted to. His face rested in his hands with a sigh before his fingers combed into his hair. “I’ve spent so much of my life feeling guilty, taking the blame. I don’t know how else to be. I just missed you, wished every day I could bring you back. And then you do come back and just disappear. It was like I lost you all over again.” As he sat there with his eyes on the blue tile below, his fingers resting and tightening in his dark blonde locks, he didn’t notice the water cut off. It was the sound of the curtain that made him sit up. Glad that she had already wrapped a towel around her dripping body, his eyes met hers. 

“You didn’t lose me, I just needed some--”

“Time. Space. I know.” His eyes dropped again as she stepped over the lip of the tub. “I’ve just had so much time without you already.” 

A heavy sigh escaped Jo’s parted lips, her shoulders lifting and falling with the effort. A hand lifted to push one of his arms away so she could take a seat on one of his knees. His body stiffened and he sat up straight to stare at her with wide eyes. His arms rested in the air afraid of moving or touching her. Delicate fingers clutched the towel tightly around her while her other hand lifted to rest against his jeek. He involuntarily leaned into her palm, the touch starved hunter closing his eyes at the warmth of her flesh against his stubbled skin. 

His arm finally came to rest against her back, his other hand resting gingerly on her bare knee. His eyes opened and lifted slowly to look at her again. Her features were soft, a gentleness in her brown orbs. Her expression was smooth as the pad of her thumb rubbed against his cheek. They let the silence linger for a moment, lost in each other’s gaze and taking comfort in their closeness. This was a closeness the hunter hadn't felt in such a long time and he didn’t realize how much he craved it. 

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips pressed against hers. Her body went rigid at the action and her breath froze in her chest. His eyes had closed but hers only widened. Ashamed of his actions, Dean quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ha--” The hand on his cheek quickly slid around to the back of his head and brought his lips crashing into hers once again. 

This time he was the one stunned by her actions but it didn’t take him long to sync his lips with hers. His body melted as their lips moved together, his arms moving to wrap around her and pull her closer. When air became necessary, Jo pulled back, both of her hands against his face. She searched between his deep emerald pools as she panted against his lips. She didn’t hold a smile instead she blinked a few times still trying to process the moment. Carefully pulling herself from Dean’s grasp, she stood to her feet. “I, uh, I need to get dressed.” 

Glued to his seat, he had to blink away the haze before he could look up at her. There was a second where he just stared at her and she raised a brow. When her words finally came to his understanding, he looked down at the floor below. “Right, yeah, I’ll..I’ll be in the--” He pushed himself up, rubbing his hands on his thighs as he looked at her, her features growing impatient. “Yeah, ok.” A finger lifted to point toward the door before he followed his own direction and stepped out of the bathroom. The door closed firmly behind him and he could hear the sound of the lock. He heaved a sigh, sliding a hand down his face. Now, he was more confused than ever.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, Dean had fallen back on the bed with his arms outstretched on either side of him. He was staring at the ceiling, his knees hanging over the end of the bed and his socked feet still touching the floor. When he heard the door, his head turned and lifted slightly when she moved unhurriedly across the room. He hadn’t caught her but his gaze moved with her as she rifled through her bag. “You’re staring again.” She threw over her shoulder before looking back at him. He was almost about to apologize when he caught the crooked grin turning up the corner of her mouth. The breath that escaped his lungs was the visual sign of his body relaxing. 

She turned around, her gaze dropping to her hands as she leaned her back against the table. Sitting up, Dean scooted down to sit at the end of the bed, his hands resting between his knees. There was something in her hand that her fingers curled and twisted and the way she looked at it, whatever it was seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. Standing, the hunter took the few steps to close the distance between the two of them. His hand brushed over her jaw as it moved to tuck her hair behind her ear. The taste of her that he had gotten in the bathroom had only left him craving more but he was doing his best to control himself. 

Her hand rose and pushed his wrist away, her head turning to look at the carpet even farther away from him. “Jo.” By the way her breath escaped in a tremble, Dean’s brow furrowed. His hand lifted now to cup her other cheek, the other hand coming back to cup her face. When he brought her gaze to his, he saw the moisture beginning to pool in her eyes. His thumbs wiped gently at them and she sniffled. He could tell she was trying not to break, using all her strength to not show weakness. Her eyes had closed as her body began to shiver. 

In the months since she had been back, Dean could easily deduce that she had not properly grieved her mother, her former life. It was clear that she hadn’t truly let everything sink in yet. She had spent all this time hunting and running and fighting that she hadn’t given herself time to accept that she was back. She hadn’t been adjusting all the time, she had been trying to keep from thinking, keep from feeling. And now everything began to make sense to the eldest WInchester. Two strong arms moved to wrap around her shoulders and the moment he pulled her into his chest, she began to sop. Her arms wrapped around his middle and clung tight, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. He rested his chin on her head as one hand rubbed her back and the other combed through her hair. He could feel the tears soaking through the fabric on his chest but he didn’t mind. She had a lot to get off her chest and if some ended up on his, well he could handle it. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that but eventually he could feel Jo’s body begin to waver. The exhaustion began to take over and before she could fall into him, he lifted her into his arms again and moved over to the bed. Her sobs had stopped, her eyes puffy and her face red as he laid her down. He pulled the blanket up over her and tucked her in and she was out before he had even finished. A hand brushed her hair away from her face and he kissed her temple before turning away. He grabbed his jacket though he had no intention to leave but instead moved over to the couch as he bawled the jacket up to use as a pillow. 

He was curling himself up on the blue sofa when Jo shifted in the bed. Her eyes were open halfway as she turned on her side to look at him. Their eyes met in silence before he offered her a tiny smile. He wasn’t going anywhere, at least not tonight. Even though the couch was not the most comfortable, he had slept on worse. And hopefully he would get some sleep. He shifted a little again, tugging his hands under his head, his long legs curled at an odd angle. When his eyes lifted again to look at her, she had a hand outstretched toward him. His brow wrinkled as he looked at her fingers wave and curl at him. “What is it, sweetheart?”

She was too tired to speak and she was barely able to keep her eyes open so she hoped the gesturing of her hand gave him an idea of what she wanted. Her other hand patted the bed next to her and she watched as he came to an understanding. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he slowly sat up. There was a moment where he just stared at her before he nodded his head and rose to his feet. She rolled over onto her other side again as he walked around the bed. It wasn’t long before he lifted the covers and was sliding into the bed next to her. As soon as he was settled, her body curled up against his side and she rested her hand and her head against his chest. 

His chest ached with the sudden stiffness of all his muscles. The air in his lungs froze as he felt her warmth tight against him. Once again, he wasn’t sure how to react. When the soft sounds of her breathing mixed with quiet snores, he relaxed a little. His arm wrapped around her back, his thumb rubbing against her bare arm where his other hand moved to rest against her hand on his heart. Taking in a slow breath, his eyes closed before he rested his head against hers. A soft kiss was pressed into her hair before he sighed with content, shortly afterward he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He had expected the next morning to be awkward. When his eyes slowly fluttered open, he wasn’t shocked that the bed was empty next to him. What he didn’t expect was the door to open and the petite blonde to walk in with a paper sack with grease spots soaking through the white bag. His brow wrinkled as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, resting his back against the headboard. 

She tossed a brief look his direction before averting her gaze to the table. A drink carrier with two cups of coffee along with the bag were set down as Dean watched her closely. Turning to rest his feet on the floor, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before he caught sight of the bedside clock. He was shocked to find that it was barely after six. His head turned with wrinkled brow to look at the woman who now sat at the table. “Did you get any sleep at all?” His voice was husky with sleep as he questioned. 

Her shoulders lifted with a shrug. “A couple hours.” She answered matter of factly as she pulled out a jelly filled donut from the sack. The smell wafted across the room and Dean found himself on his feet and heading toward the table. A faint grin played on Jo’s lips as she sat the donut in front of the other chair. “They are fresh so they are still warm.” Dean’s eyes lit up at her statement and she giggled softly. A foam cup was set before him as well before she grabbed her own and took a sip. 

Silence fell as they enjoyed their breakfast but both cast lingering glances toward each other. Dean took a big bite of his pastry, a glob of red jelly squishing out to slide down his chin and onto his shirt. Jo nearly choked on her own donut when she laughed. His eyes lifted to throw her a playful glare and he swept a finger under the jelly and slipped it into his mouth. Her eyes rolled slightly with a smirk before grabbing her napkin and leaning over the table. His brows wrinkled slightly with confusion when she beckoned him closer with her hand. Doing as he was told, he brought his face closer. She raised the napkin to her tongue before wiping the jelly from his chin. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk before they both leaned back in their chairs again. 

“Thanks.” His voice was light as he wiped a hand over his chin. “Did you have to use your spit though?” His brow quirked at her and she grinned in response. 

“Well, you are a child so sometimes you need a little mothering.” Along with her comeback, she threw the napkin at him causing them both to chuckle. 

Dean was pulling a glazed donut out of the bag as the blonde leaned back in her seat sipping her black drink and enjoying the full feeling in her stomach. “I, uh, found another case by the way.” His eyes darted up quickly to meet hers with interest. “I mean, if you want to stick around, I’ll let you help me.” They shared a crooked grin and Dean simply nodded in acceptance. The rest of breakfast was silent before Dean went to shower and get ready for the day. 

Once they were finally walking out the door, Dean headed toward the Impala while Jo made her way toward her car across the lot. His brow wrinkled as he turned to look at her. He was almost offended as he gestured his hand toward Baby. “What, we not good enough for ya?” Jo’s eyes rolled before her head fell back. 

He thought she was about to give in but instead she turned to him and crossed her arms. “You don’t think that thing is a bit conspicuous? This is a small town, I don’t really want to stand out like that.” Dean’s jaw dropped at her words, a hand resting on black metal to comfort his car. Her eyes rolled again as she huffed a laugh. Her arms fell to her sides and Dean’s face split with a wide smile as she made her way to the passenger door. Dean’s mouth opened to speak but her finger pointed over the roof at him. “Just shut up.” With a smirk, Dean climbed in after her. There was the Jo he knew and loved. 

As they drove, Dean nearly jumped when an excited squeal escaped Jo’s lips. She leaned over to turn up the radio. She laughed when she saw Dean’s face and after he got over the jump scare, he chuckled with a shake of his head. It was nice to see her smile and it only got better when with enthusiasm, she began to sing along to the classic tune. 

A part of him just wanted to keep driving like this, just make laps around town. He just wanted to pause time so he could revel in her smile, listen to her singing, watch her eyes twinkle when she laughed. He couldn’t help but look away from the road from time to time just to stare at her. 

But reality kicked back in when Jo slapped a hand against the dashboard a few times. “Turn in here. THis is where our vic lived. His wife and teenage daughter should be here.” 

“How did you get all this intel so fast. You just finished a case last night!” Dean was impressed, sure, but also confused. 

She flashed him a smug grin. “Shit spreads like wildfire in a small town. Doesn’t take long for the local gossip to have all the deets.” 

“The donut shop.” He stated with a smirk and she nodded with that same smugness. “You’re good, kid.” Her nose scrunched at the name and she punched him in the shoulder. Even though her fist left a sting, he couldn’t contain his smile. 

As soon as the car came to a stop, Jo’s door opened and she climbed out. “So what’s the plan?” Dean asked as he stepped out of the car. “FBI? Secret Service? Bikini Inspectors?” His head turned to her as he shut the door. The tilt of her head and flat look told him that she was already done with his foolishness. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. 

“We work for his insurance company.” She stated simply before adjusting her a-line skirt. Her eyes toward the front door gave Dean a quick glance at the fit of her outfit. When she turned her head, his eyes shot up as if he hadn’t totally been checking out her backside. A scowl twisted on her face. “Let’s just go.” She pretended to be annoyed but the pink in her cheeks gave her away. She stomped toward the door and he watched her long legs for a moment, slim and long as her heels clicked against the concrete. It only took him a couple steps to catch up with her and join her side before she knocked on the door. 

He was impressed with her interrogation skills. He hadn’t had to say much, a few questions here and there but this was her case and he was letting her take the lead. She lacked some of Sam’s finesse and sympathy but made up for it with charm. The rest of the afternoon went much the same way. He followed her lead as they questioned a few more witnesses. Unlike his first hunt with her, he trusted her instincts and judgement, allowing her to do her job with holding her back. He knew she was a good hunter and even though he wanted to step in and protect her or take over, he fell back to follow instead. 

This didn’t go unnoticed to Jo. So when time finally came for them to sit down for supper, she rested her arms on the table and leaned toward him. His brows lifted when he caught the way she was looking at him. “What?” He asked as he flipped open the diner’s menu. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked before lifting a hand to touch his forehead. This only caused his face to wrinkle more as he swatted her away. “You’re not feverish. Are you haunted?”

“I’m not haunted!” He growled. “Why do you think something’s wrong with me?!” 

Her head tilted as she pursed her lips for a moment as if the answer was written somewhere on his face. “I don’t know. You’re just...You haven’t bitched or moaned this whole time. You’ve let me take the lead on this case. Doesn’t seem much like the Dean I remember.” 

His features softened as his tongue slid over his bottom lip. Finally deciding on a light shrug in response, his eyes dropped to look at the laminated paper on the table. “Guess I’ve grown up.” She stared at him for a moment longer, her own expression softening. “Now who’s staring?” He mumbled, not looking up from his menu but a grin played on the corner of his lips. Her eyes rolled as a smile pulled at her mouth before she tossed her straw wrapper at him. 

They discussed the case a little bit before they ordered but once the food arrived, the conversation diverted to other matters. Nothing that would seem all that important to anyone else but to them it was the most important conversation they could have had. All uncomfortable tension and awkward situations were gone and they fell into comfortable friendship. They had a lot to catch up on and they had changed so much since they last knew each other. They shared laughs and stories, goofed off and joked around. They just relaxed and enjoyed each other. 

Dean learned that she didn’t remember her time as a ghost when she nearly killed him. And Jo learned that Dean didn’t know that the late night sexy texts back in ‘07 were from her. Both of them equally shocked by the news the other had to share. Now after all this time, it was like the past had been forgotten. No hard feelings, no regrets, no bad memories. Whatever was between them now was something new and it ignited a warmth within them that eased all their pain and suffering. 

Once they were finished eating, Jo insisted on getting dessert. Dean agreed only if they ordered pie and she was more than willing. Two cherry pies were delivered and they both grinned as they looked at the light puff of steam that came out of the warm dessert. Jo shifted in her seat, trying to move her legs to a more comfortable position and instead ended up kicking Dean’s shin. He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth and his eyes lifted to Jo, who wore a sweet innocent smile. That started a battle under the table, each of them trying to kick the other until they were both lost in a coughing fit of laughter. 

When they finally composed themselves, their attention returned to their pie. They enjoyed the treat in silence, casting glances back and forth this time with little grins on their faces. What happened next, he wouldn’t have ever expected. Her foot moved against his again but this time it was slow and gentle. His eyes lifted to catch her gaze but this time her eyes were warm and she stared back with adoration. His heart skipped a beat before he returned the adolescent gesture and played footsie with her. They sat like that for a while, finishing up their pie in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were done with their meal, they headed out of the diner to get back to work. Jo hung on Dean’s side as he paid before they walked outside. It was a warming sight to see Jo’s smile and know that once again it was him that caused it. A smile of his own was unavoidable. It took every ounce of self control for him not to grab her and kiss her breathless. He couldn’t even get up the nerve to hold her hand. So they walked slowly side by side in a comfortable silence, occasionally bumping into one another until they seperated at the car. As much as he wanted their ‘date’ to last all night, they had a job to finish. 

A job which come to find out wasn’t even their gig. The wife had murdered her own husband, probably for insurance money or something. She may have been a monster but not the type of monster they took care of. And after she got in a few good punches at Dean, who broke into her house, she sliced at Jo with a steak knife for coming to Dean’s rescue. It took both of them to take the crazy lady down and tie her up before Jo was able to call the cops, leaving an anonymous tip. That meant they had five minutes at least to high tail it out of there. THey knew the cops had no proof she killed anyone and would release her as soon as they found her. And that meant that she would send the police after them for breaking and entering not to mention the beating and tying her up. So after gagging the woman and after Dean grabbed the pie off the counter, much to Jo’s dismay, they ran from the house and peeled out down the road. 

As soon as they were on their way to the motel, both hunters burst into laughter. It wasn’t every day they stumbled upon a run of the mill murder case. Even though that woman was all human, she gave the two tough hunters quite the workout. Jo had a cut in her shirt, a light scratch across her chest from where the steak knife caught her. And Dean had a crack in his lip from where he got clocked. They couldn’t help but laugh at themselves and the way this case turned out. 

“Guess this means we get the night off.” Dean commented once he got his laughter under control. The realization made his expression change, thinking about all the possibilities the evening could bring. But he quickly shook off his inner thoughts with a clearing of his throat and averted his gaze back to the dark road ahead. 

“Yeah. Maybe we can actually get to bed early and get a decent night’s sleep.” She hadn’t noticed the shift in the Winchester’s expression when she responded. Her eyes were wet from her laughter and even in the dark, he could see the flush in her cheeks. Dean would never get tired of seeing her like this. When she felt his eyes on her again, she flashed him a smirk. 

Ever since the previous night, their relationship had drastically changed. She wasn’t sure what it had changed to or what it was leading to. Hell, she didn’t even know what she wanted it to be. But all the longing glances, light touches, and innocent flirtations, she was starting to feel like her old self again. The old crush she had on the hunter all those years ago was returning and along with it came a fear that caused her face to fall. Hoping that Dean didn’t catch her expression, she turned her attention out the window. 

It wasn’t just her expression that alerted Dean to the shift in the atmosphere. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of the right words. How does he address an unrequited attraction for the girl who was dead and now is alive again? How would he start a conversation with an old crush about feelings? What words properly convey everything he was thinking and feeling after years of regret and guilt? So he chose not to say anything. As did she. 

Thankfully the drive to the motel was short and didn’t leave them in the awkward silence for long. Jo was the first to leap from the car and head to the room. Dean waited a moment behind the wheel, taking a second to gather his thoughts and catch his breath that she never failed to take away every time she was near. His eyes followed her, the sway of her hips as she glided swiftly across the parking lot. His head tilted as she seemed to struggle with the key card. He watched as her shoulders fell with a heavy sigh. Her pathetic gaze caught his emerald hues and he chuckled with a shake of his head before opening the door and climbing out. 

Once he stood before her, he smirked and swiped the card from her fingers. “I’ll got get a new one from the office.” She tilted her head up at him with a crooked smile and he shook his head before turning on his heel. 

“Get us some extra towels.” She called out and he waved over his shoulder. “Ooh, and a couple pillows.” He muttered something under his breath as he shook his head at her. With a smile, she leaned her back against the door. “Try and stay out of trouble!” He glanced over his shoulder at that and flashed her a wink and she perked a brow before her head fell back in a laugh. She returned the favor of watching Dean as he walked away, but unlike her, he seemed to make a show of it, practically prancing and strutting while he cast a knowing glance her way. A bright smile spread across Dean’s face before he disappeared into the office. 

A sigh passed through parted lips as she grinned to herself. She pulled out her phone as she waited, deciding to check her messages for the first time in hours. Scanning through a few texts and missed calls, she pushed herself from the door with morbid shock. She glanced between where she had last seen Dean and where her car was parked across the lot. She had a decision to make and Dean wasn’t going to like it. But she didn’t have time to wait for him. Looking down at her phone one last time, she frowned as she looked toward the office again. She spoke an audible apology before she made her way quickly to her car, glad she had most of her things in the bag on her shoulder. 

Dean was walking out with a stack of towels and pillows with a smile on his face. When she reached the car, his smile quickly faded when he caught her gaze. Her chocolate orbs were apologetic and for a moment Dean’s brow wrinkled in confusion. The things in Dean’s hands dropped to the pavement the second she started up her car and he took off toward her. His long legs took him across the lot as she peeled out and he kept after her calling her name until finally stopping to watch her tail lights disappear. “What the hell, Jo?!” He yelled into the night. 

He already had his phone to his ear as he walked back to the room. The first time, she didn’t answer dragging a growl from Dean’s throat. Knowing he wouldn’t give up that easy, she wasn’t shocked when the phone rang again. She hesitated at first, contemplating just letting it go to voicemail. But if she knew Dean at all, that would only make it worse. So with reluctance, she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. “Hey, Dean-o.” The was was pulled back from her ear when his yells and swears assaulted her eardrum. Her eyes rolled as she yelled back. “Shut the fuck up, Princess and let me explain before you go all Daddy Winchester on me.” 

His expression puckered as she snapped back. He was gathering up their things in the room as he muttered more swears under his breath. 

“Don’t be cranky. I just got a message from a hunter friend. He needed my help right away.” She cast a glance at the time lit up on the dashboard. “It’s only a couple hours away.” 

“Damnit, Jo. Why couldn’t you just wait for me? We could have gone together!” Dean groused as the door slammed shut behind him. Bags thrown over his shoulders, he stomped toward the Impala. 

Jo scoffed with a scowl of her own. Though he couldn't see it, he knew it was there. “I don’t need babysitting, Dean. I’ve been doing this for months without you. I worked the case with you because you were here. It’s not a permanent partnership.”

Dean visibly flinched at her words, freezing at his place by the car. There was a silence between them and Jo could feel his hurt and she regretted her words. But she didn’t retract them. After a soft sigh passed Dean’s lips, he nodded. “Take care then, Jo.” His voice was barely a husky whisper. 

WHen he conceded, there was a sting in her heart. Just as always, he so easily let her go, let her walk away without a fight. Her next words were going to be an invitation for him to join her but now it was with a broken heart, she replied. “Goodbye, Dean.” And she abruptly hung up the phone, tossing it back on the seat beside her. 

Dean hadn’t changed at all. He would let her slip through his fingers again. After the day they had, she thought maybe he was finally coming around, finally letting her in and accepting his feelings. But here she was again. Alone. And she couldn’t help the tear that slid from the corner of her eye. She had made the mistake of letting him in. But she wouldn’t let it happen another time.

Dean’s hands rested on the edge of the car, staring into the trunk. His head hung as he white knuckled the cool metal. With a gruff groan, he lifted his hands to slam the trunk lid and pulled his phone back out of his pocket. He dialed as he stomped toward the door, flinging it open when he got an answer. “Sam. I need you to track her phone.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I didn’t ask you to come!” She yelled, her blonder hair brushing across her face as she whipped around to face him. 

He looked down at her with wrinkled brow with a grimace of his own. The crinkles at the corner of his eyes would have been cute if his gaze wasn’t heated and his jaw firmly set. Her defiance was pushing his buttons and bringing out what she had earlier called ‘Daddy Winchester’ mode. “You. You drove off and left me and /your/ motel without even telling me!” 

“Because I don’t need you to take care of me!” This yelling match had been going on for a while now. After interrupting too many times, Jo’s hunter friend, Pierce, gave up trying to get between them. 

“How do you even know that guy?” A hand gestured back toward the other room where Pierce sat. Dean was sure that the dark headed man could hear him as he spoke. “You should know that not all hunters can be trusted.” 

Great offense took over Jo’s face. “That’s my friend, you asshole! I’ve worked more cases with him than I ever have with you.” She took a bold step forward and poked a finger into his chest. “He’s a damn good hunter and he’s saved my life a couple times. So you watch how you talk about him.” 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as he scanned her orbs for a moment. A realization struck him, leaving him reeling for a second. Taking a step back from her, he seem flabbergasted. “You’ve slept with him!” The laugh that passed his lips was ill humored and a hand washed down his face. Her features went cold, her body going rigid as her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t have to say anything for that was all the answer he needed. When a tight pained smile pulled at his lips, she almost felt guilty. “You seriously fucked him?” 

“And what does it matter to you who I fuck? I was on my own for months, I’m allowed to let loose from time to time!” Her arms stretched out on either side of her as she practically screamed. The fact that he had the nerve to bitch about her when he got tail whenever he wanted got on her last nerve. Her face was contorted in anger as she carried on even when Dean wanted to say something else. “Pierce is a good guy, a good friend, Dean. He was around when I needed someone. He took me in and took care of me for a while.”

“You had me!” Dean suddenly retorted before she could continue. “You had Sam. Hell, you even had Cas. You have a family that wanted to be there for you. You’re the one that ran away!”

“I didn’t run away! Things were different.” Her breath came in pants now, this argument and the emotions it brought up were exhausting. “You were different. Too much changed. We’re not those two crazy kids we used to be before the apocalypse.” There was a heavy weight in Jo’s eyes as she took herself back a step, more distance between them. “I looked into your eyes that first day and I saw someone I didn’t recognize. You’ve been through a lot, Dean, I get it. But the way you looked. There was a darkness in you that scared me. Then when you guys told me the whole story, it made me wonder what i was getting myself into. 

She could see that her words cut deep as Dean’s body seemed to be frozen like ice against the floor. A sadness was heavy in his eyes and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. There was a thin layer of glistening moisture in his emerald orbs and Jo took in a sharp breath. “So you left. Because I changed.” The smile at the corner of his mouth was more of a snarl. “That’s what happens, Jo! Time passes. We grow the fuck up!” 

“I didn’t get to grow u!” She finally exclaimed with her loudest voice. Dean jolted at the sound and his whole demeanor changed. “I was dead, Dean. For years! I didn’t get to…” Her head hung as the sentence drifted off. She struggled to rain in her emotions before she continued. “I didn’t get to carry on. To be by your side, to watch you, be there for you. I didn’t grow up. I didn’t grow with you.” 

A sharp pang of guilt caused a tremor down Dean’s spine. His slack jaw nearly hit the floor at her admission and he had no words. A part of him wanted to run to her, hold her but she wasn’t finished and he was sure at the moment he was the last thing she wanted. 

“I don’t blame you. I really don’t. But my time in--” Her eyes lifted in a panic, stopping her sentence, already realizing she had said too much. 

Dean’s heart instantly stopped, his eyes locking with hers. She begged frantically with her eyes alone for him to drop it. Tears nearly leaked from her chocolate hues as her hands lifted toward him. “You were in heaven...weren’t you?” The ache in Dean’s chest was nearly crippling, his lungs refusing to take in air. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything. Dean, I’m ok with it. I just need adjust, just need--” 

His eyes were fierce but pained as he cut her off. “What was it like?” His jaw clenched with his fear of her answer. 

She was reluctant to respond, her eyes averting as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He took a step forward and rested a hand over one of hers catching her eye. When she lifted her gaze, she was shocked at how he had gotten so close so quickly. She swallowed thickly before dropping her eyes to their hands. “As you know, you relive life’s greatest hits. But not just that…” She barely glanced up at him through her lashes, almost ashamed she was about to share this information. “You get to live out your fantasies as well.” Dean held his breath with anxiety as she continued after a defeated sigh. “You were my heaven, Dean.” 

At that moment, the hunter’s heart plummeted. He never would have imagined. Her paradise was with him. Her memories were of the times she had with the younger version of him. She got to live out the happy perfect life with someone Dean didn’t even know anymore. He could only imagine how she had pictured him, what he was like in her after death dreams. But he knew he wasn’t like that. She remembered him in better days. The dark broken man he was now was a stranger to her. No wonder she left. He could never live up to that. 

“I have to go.” His eyes were distant as he retracted his hand as if her touched burned. Her tiny digits chased him as he stepped away and she was speaking but he couldn’t make out the words through the ringing in his ears. He could feel her clinging to his arm, trying to pull him back to her but she was a blur. He needed to get out of her. He ripped himself from her hold and quickly stomped out the door. 

Once out in the fresh air, he could finally breathe again. His hands combed through his hair and his fingers clung to the short strands as his eyes closed. His steps had stopped halfway down the drive and he hung his head back to take a few deep breaths. For a moment, he let calm take him over. But it didn’t last long before he heard the door swing open behind him. An exasperated sigh passed his lips as he dropped his hands to his sides. Emerald orbs opened to gaze at the stars above before his head fell again to turn himself to the person stomping toward him. She was moving at a fast pace, moving with purpose through the gravel. It was almost terrifying. 

What he hadn’t expected when she got to him was her grabbing him by the collar and jerking him down to her level. “Now you listen here, Dean Winchester. You don’t get to run away from this.” He conceded with a nod and wide eyes before his hands lifted to wrap around her tiny wrists. 

When he had Sam track her phone, he had expected a motel or some dive bar, not an actual house in the suburbs. When she had said a hunter friend, he didn’t expect the tall attractive man that opened the front door. He was nice enough, greeting him with a smile and gladly getting Jo for him. Jo wasn’t as glad to accept his visit. 

The arguing started almost immediately and it didn’t take long for them to get into an all out yelling match. Poor Pierce was beyond uncomfortable, excusing himself to the other room after getting yelled at himself a few times. He figured it was best to let them hash it out on their own. He wasn’t a fan of being a topic of discussion, but he didn’t move, just turned the television up more. He just rose to his feet when Dean stormed out and Jo was right behind him. He blinked a few times and made move to follow but Jo quickly shot that idea down. So with a sigh, he gave up and headed upstairs. 

Now that Jo had Dean’s undivided attention, she found that instead of having some mind blowing speech rollin goff her tongue, she was breathless having his face so close to hers. The racing of her heart had to have been audible to the whole neighborhood. The pressure of his fingers around her wrists was doing very little to ground her either. He watched her patiently, searching her brown hues for the words she couldn’t say. Which didn’t help her clear her mind at all. She could get lost in those emerald pools, drown in them before she could even put up a fight. 

Her eyes closed briefly to allow her to take a deep breath before she finally attempted to speak. There was a stronger resolve in her gaze when she opened her eyes to look at him once again. “You can understand now why I reacted the way I did when I came back. I was ripped out of my heaven and thrown back into this...hell. Without warning. When everything was so different. You were different. It was all just scary and overwhelming. I couldn’t look at you without an ache in my heart. I heard your voice and it felt like a knife in my chest. So I left, yes. But I couldn’t go far from you.” 

Her hands moved to cup his face as her features softened. “Then you showed up at the motel. Totally unexpected. At first, it still hurt to be around you but then you let your walls down and I got to see the Dean I used to know. Today was the best day I’ve ever had because you were so happy, so light and I thought maybe…” She wasn’t sure how to continue her thought so she let it drift off. 

After a pause, she started again. “But you let me go. No argument. Just told me to take care and drive away. And I was hurt, once again losing that feeling of heaven.” A sweet smile spread after that. “Then you showed up here. In all your angry macho glory, chest all puffed out and everything. And you were all jealous of Pierce.” She chuckled and his lips parted to speak. She silenced him with a finger against his full lips with a grin. She simply shook her head because she knew he had no argument. “I never slept with him.” 

Dean’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “But you said--”

“His wife, Diana is a bartender at the saloon around here. She was the one that took me in. She and Pierce have been good to me.” A frown curled her lips now. “She’s sick and so Pierce has been home alone while she’s in the hospital. He’s been going back and forth and he’s wearing himself thing. So he just needed someone to help out. Since I was close, I had to come.” Her thumb rubbed gently against his stubble. “I was going to ask you to come with me. If it makes you feel any better.” 

“Now I feel like an idiot.” His words made her laugh, a sound that brought his smile back. He couldn’t maintain the smile for long though once his thoughts took over again. His face turned down into a troubled frown.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Jo commented as her thumbs still moved soothingly over his jaw. “Just don’t pass out on me. I can’t catch you like you could me.” They both laughed softly and Dean noticed his arms had slid around her waist. He wasn’t sure when that had happened but it just felt natural. 

“Why did you tell me you slept with him?” Dean finally asked, her hands moving from his face to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“I didn’t tell you anything. You assumed. I just didn’t set you straight.” She gave him a crooked grin before Dean rolled his eyes, a smirk of his own growing at the corner of his mouth. “I haven’t been with anyone since I got back.” Her admission was quiet and timid, her eyes watching as her fingers played with his collar. 

The smug grin growing on Dean’s face couldn’t be helped and Jo noticed it right away. Her eyes rolled as a smile came across her face, slapping him lightly against the back of the head. He softened then, a hand lifting to run through her hair before tucking it behind her ear. “Neither have I.” This shocked the blonde and Dean laughed at her stunned expression. “Is that so hard to believe?” His smile dropped for a second. “Don’t answer that.” Causing her to giggle again. 

“I should probably get back inside.” Her voice was a breathy whisper against his lips. When he had drawn his face so close, she couldn’t tell but she felt him suck the air from her lungs. His arms had tightened around her and brought her impossibly tight against him, her body molding perfectly against his as if they were made for each other. Though her words said she should walk away, her lips had other ideas. Her face leaned in slowly as she still tried to fight against his magnetic pull. His smug grin hadn’t left and she could feel it the moment he closed the gap and slanted his lips against hers. 

They had shared a couple kisses in their lifetime but nothing could compare to this one. It washed away fears and doubts, it expressed everything they couldn’t put into words. It healed wounds and soothed aches. It was overwhelming and intense and yet calming and passionate. It wasn’t rushed or hard, just two mouths learning each other, moving in sync. Hums and moans vibrated against their mouths and Jo’s arms tightened around his neck when he felt her lifting her feet from the ground. She giggled against his lips as she kicked her legs backwards as he leaned back a bit. The kiss broke when they were both breathless and laughing.

Feet finally back on the ground, she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled lovingly up at him. “Go home. Get some rest. I’ll be back in a couple days.” Her hands slid down his face and she gave him a quick peck on the lips to silence his disputes. “I’ll apologize to Pierce for ya.” She backed away, his hands holding hers as she moved toward the house. “Don’t give me that look. Go before I get my shotgun.” 

He laughed with a shake of his head but as much as he didn’t want to go, he knew she needed time with her friends. At least she was coming home. With a quick jerk, he pulled her back against him to plant a deep kiss against her mouth which she immediately melted into with a content hum. “What is that flavor by the way?” He asked when he pulled away again, licking his lips. 

The smug grin had transferred to her face as she let go of him and turned around. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she winked. “It’s cherry pie lip balm.” The hunter practically swooned and she giggled at his dramatic gesture. “Bye, Princess. I’ll call you later, ok?” She made a show of walking away, putting some extra pep in her step and sway in her hips. 

He watched with a face splitting smile until she waved and disappeared back into the house. Letting out a pleasant sigh, he threw his keys up in the air, and then caught them as he turned toward the Impala. He had never been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

“Just give her a couple more days, Dean, before you go barging in, guns blazing.” Sam pleaded with his brother as he followed him out of the kitchen. The elder Winchester had filled his mug with coffee and grabbed a breakfast pastry before he picked up his bag back up on the way. “You haven’t even heard from her and you just got home a couple days ago.” 

“That’s the point, Sam. She’s not answering her phone.” Dean shot over his shoulder as he made his way steadily toward the garage. 

“Maybe she’s just been busy at the hospital or something, Dean.” The younger man continued with his argument as he continued to follow. “Let’s take this case instead. Distract yourself. Wait for her call.” 

Sam’s steps stopped abruptly when Dean spun around to scowl at him. “You can come with me or not but I’m going to get Jo.” 

Shoulders fell as Sam let out a sigh of defeat. He could understand his brother’s concern and desire to go after the blonde. If he knew his brother, his mind was made up and there would be no more discussion. He would have done the same thing if it was someone he loved. Which only made him think of Jessica. 

Seeing that his brother was conceding his wishes, Dean nodded and turned to carry on his way. “Go pack a bag. I’ll wait in the car.” The younger nodded his head and watched his brother walk away for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading to his room. 

It was no surprised to Dean to find an empty house when they arrived later that night. They had knocked on the door plenty of times before Dean finally picked the lock and let them in. The place wasn’t a wreck but it also didn’t look lived in either. Silent hand gestures directed Sam to search the bottom floor as Dean pulled out his pistol. With a tilt of his head, he alerted Sam to his plan to head upstairs. 

When the brothers returned to the base of the stairs some time later, both had put their guns away, shaking their heads, neither finding anything. “Maybe they’re at the hospital?” Sam suggested and Dean nodded slightly, still looking around warily. Something was off. 

“Miss Craig hasn’t had a visitor in the last twenty four hours.” The nurse explained after the Winchesters had flashed their badges at her. 

That wasn’t the answer Dean wanted to his questions. Pulling out his card, he slid it across the counter to her. “If anyone comes to see her, would you give me a call, please?” She nodded and after thanking her, the boys walked away. “I finally get her back and she goes and gets herself taken. Just my luck. I shouldn’t have even fucking left her here alone in the first place.” Dean growled as they made their way down the front toward the Impala. 

“Maybe they're just on a hunt, Dean. We can’t jump to the worst case scenario.” Sam’s optimistic outlook wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself. But his constant explanations were starting to get to Dean. Even though he could sense the tension, Sam stopped Dean with a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, she can take care of herself. I’m sure she’s fine.” When a sigh passed Dean’s lips and his eyes averted from Sam’s gaze, he knew that he agreed but it didn’t help his worry. “We’ll find her, Dean. Just calm down, ok?” A firm hand patted the older man on the back before giving a small reassuring smile.

But after searching, they were no closer to finding her. Her phone wasn’t on so they couldn’t even track her. Even after calling a few contacts, there wasn’t any sign of her. It was like she had just vanished into thin air. They did find a case though on their journey and even though it took a fight to get Dean to agree to look into it, they decided to at least check it out just in case. 

It was afternoon when Dean and Sam walked into the dusty old antique shop. Flashing their badges again, there was finally a spark of hope in the eldest Winchester when the owner mentioned a young blonde agent that came in a couple days ago. After a few more questions, they were convinced that whatever Jo had been hunting is the thing that got her. Sam could clearly see the turmoil that Dean was dealing with. This wasn’t the first time that Jo had been caught by a monster on his watch and Sam knew better than anyone that he was blaming himself for this. 

A hand landed on the eldest’s shoulder, causing him to stop and turn to look at his brother. “It’s not your fault, Dean. You couldn't have known this would happen.” 

“Just stow it, Sam, ok? I don’t need your optimistic bullshit right now.” He shrugged himself out of his brother’s hand and stomped his way back to the Impala. Sam frowned but didn’t fault his brother for his reaction. Dean was behind the wheel before Sam even made his way to the car. With a growl, two firm fists beat upon the steering wheel with anger and frustration before the passenger door opened and Sam climbed in. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the wheel tightly trying to keep his emotions under control. “I can’t lose her again, Sammy.” 

Sam remained quiet but nodded his head, his forehead wrinkled trying to contain his own emotions. There was silence for a moment as they sat there. They were more than at a loss for words, they were at a loss when it came to where to find her. She had already been missing for over twenty four hours and they didn’t even know what she had gone up against. Dean’s own personal attachment to the victim here was making it hard for him to focus, his own emotions distracting him from thinking clearly. 

“We’re gonna need some help on this one, Dean.” Sam finally suggested turning his head toward his brother. He could see that the man behind the wheel was struggling but he saw Dean slowly nod his head and push himself back into the seat. “Let’s go to the motel, gather our wits while I make a few calls, alright?” Even though it was the last thing that either of them wanted to do, they were no good to Jo right now. Dean was running on coffee, booze and maybe an hour of sleep. Though Dean wasn’t one to sit around doing nothing, he would surely be going stir crazy within the hour but they had done all they could for now. It was time to call in backup. 

Castiel and Jack showed up not long after they were called and Sam was lucky to catch Jody. The three of them were brought up to speed, Dean standing silently as Sam did all the talking. The older Winchester’s demeanor did not go unnoticed to the small party. With his arms crossed over his chest, he wore no expression, his eyes distant and dark. The concerned glances and sympathetic faces of his friends only seemed to annoy him more until he finally left the room without a word. Sam heaved a sigh and carried on discussing everything with the other three. 

As Dean stepped out into the parking lot, he popped the collar of his jacket to block out the cool air and wrapped his arms around himself. The fresh air and solitude didn’t do too much to ease his nerves. His eyes scanned the sky, the horizon, the buildings and streets around him as if she would just pop into view at any moment. His eyes drifted up as he let out a heavy breath, his eyes glistening causing them to sting in the brisk evening. “You can’t give her to me then take her away. You gotta help me find her. I don’t ask for much.” He didn’t expect to receive an answer but he still felt disappointed at the silence. His head fell and he let out a sigh, holding himself tighter as his boots led him across the lot. 

His eyes scanned the lot around him, anger starting to build within him now. He needed something to hunt, he needed something to take revenge on, something to kill, something that would bleed for him. Instead, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no idea what he was hunting and no idea where it took Jo. There was no words that could adequately express his frustration. But he was trying, a slur of swear words escaping his lips as his fists made contact with a lamp post over and over. It hurt and his knuckles became bloody but it was either that or he would collapse to his knees in tears. 

He wouldn’t have time to do either. Because the next thing he knew the world had gone black.


	8. Chapter 8

His head throbbed as the haze started to lift from his vision. His eyes flickered behind heavy lids as he tried to process the pain and unconsciousness he experienced without warning. When his emerald hues finally fluttered open, he groaned from the pain and shifted in his seat. Only problem was, he couldn’t move. His eyes shot open when he tried to remove his arms from behind his back, groans of annoyance passing his lips when he was unable to do so. The same went for his legs. A heavy sigh of both irritation and defeat parted his cracked lips as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes again. “How do you get yourself into these things, Dean?” He spoke to himself. 

“Dean?!” A familiar voice pierced through the blackness around him. Her voice was high with relief and excitement, glad to hear the voice of the eldest Winchester. “Dean, is that you??”

Another sigh fell from the Winchesters lips as a small smile overcame him. “Jo. Thank God.” The moment of relief only lasted for a moment before the hunter instinct kicked in once again. “Jo, what the hell? Can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting yourself in trouble!”

“Shut up, Winchester! I didn't exactly book a room in the dark as fuck inn and suites here!” She grumbled in return only making Dean's smile grow. “Besides you're in here too, dumbass. What's your excuse?” 

His features soften as he looked over his shoulder toward the sound of her voice. “Are you hurt? You alright?”

When she spoke, he could hear the subtle smile in her voice. “I'm fine, Dean. You?”

“Eh, headache the size of Kansas, but I'll live.” He heard her giggle, a sound that always made him smirk. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to grow accustomed to the thick darkness around him. “You would think they'd treat their guests a little better. At least give us a reading lamp.” 

“You can read?” She teased and his eyes rolled even though she couldn't see them. 

“It be nice to at least have the option.” He retorted back. “Any way out?”

Her aggravation at his question was conveyed through the growl in her tone. “Do you think I’d be sitting here talking to you if I had found a way out?”

“You don’t gotta sass me, woman!” Was the grumble she received in return. 

“Sass you? What are you, my daddy??” 

His brows wiggled before he snickered. “You can call me daddy if you want to, baby girl.” 

“Oh, my god. Shut up.” Even though she tried to seem perturbed, he could practically hear her blushing. There was silence for a few long moments, the soft drops of water and their breathing echoed off of what Dean could only assume to be stone or concrete. There was a tension in the room that they couldn’t describe but it was starting to weigh on them. It was almost like it was fear. Not for themselves, but for the other. 

“Hey, Jo.” He paused for only a second, still looking over his shoulder into the black. “Ya know it’s ok to be scared.” His voice was soft and genuine, his care and concern sincere. 

Jo’s head hung, her shoulders lifting slightly as she inhaled with a humorless chuckle. “Did I ever tell you that after that first case I worked with you guys I’ve been afraid of the dark?” Her head shook lightly as she laughed at herself. “Hunter afraid of the dark.”

A frown pulled at the corner of Dean’s lips before he tried to struggle out of his binds. All he wanted to do was be close to her. When the chair didn’t budge and the ropes around his wrists and ankles didn’t falter, he sighed. “I’m scared of spiders.” He muttered low against his shoulder. 

“What?” Acting as if she didn’t hear him. 

Dean huffed. “I’m scared of spiders, ok? Nasty sonsabitches.” He shuddered making a sound of disgust causing Jo to laugh at the sound. It wasn’t a fake response, a true laugh that made the Winchester smile. 

Silence fell again but this time it was a peaceful quiet. Even though they were feet apart, an expanse of darkness between them, their presence was enough to lean on for the time being. “I betcha there are lots of spiders hiding in the dark right now.” Jo teased and she could hear the other hunter shuffling and squirming. Her head fell back in a laugh as she pictured the pout on Dean’s face. 

“You’re mean.” He grumbled like a sulking child. 

“Yeah, well ya love me anyway.” She didn’t contemplate the words until after they had left her lips. When she realized what she had said, she sighed. No matter how she had meant it at the time, at that moment she hoped it was true. That was all she had wanted since she had met him, his love and respect. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Her head lifted, her forehead creasing deeply as she tried to comprehend what he said. She twisted her head to gaze into the darkness over her shoulder. “You do?”

The smile on his face was warm and loving and its glow shown through his soft voice. “Yeah.” 

Through the pitch black that had swallowed them, it was like a bright light shone through. Jo’s face broke apart in a smile, so wide her cheeks began to hurt. She could feel her whole body blushing and her heart fluttering out of her chest. She had never felt lighter.

“How sweet.” Another voice pierced through the veil of black causing both of the hunters to stiffen. “Hope I’m not interrupting this precious moment.” 

“As a matter of fact, ya are. Could you give us five minutes? Maybe make this more of a conjugal visit?” Dean tossed at the disembodied voice that he could hear drawing closer. His body prepared for a strike, some kind of pain that this monster would inflict on him for his inappropriately timed humor. But when he heard the sound of skin hitting skin and a faint crack of bone, it wasn’t his groan of pain that sounded. “You son of a bitch! Don’t you fucking touch her or I swear to God--” 

“Or what Dean?” Another loud crack. “You’re a little tied up right now. Hate to bother you.” Jo spit out a mouthful of blood against the floor, groaning as she laid her head back. Her eyes searched for the figure she couldn’t see, grinning like someone far more confident than she was. “What are you smiling at, bar wench?!” 

“I’m soooo gonna enjoy watching my boyfriend kick your sorry ass.” Amidst their current situation, a chuckle was heard from Dean. The huff that came from the gravelly voiced stranger proved that he was not as amused by her statement. For that, she received another sharp slap across the face. This time she felt the cut under her eye that the blow left behind. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, asshole?!” Dean cried out enraged. It wasn’t half a second later before a fist collided against his jaw. Surely there was more space between he and Jo. There was no way the creature could have gotten to him so quickly. He had just heard the man’s voice across the room. So unless there was another silent partner in the room, this fucker was fast. And telling by the splitting pain in his face, he was also strong as hell. 

Long nails dug into Dean’s face when the man clenched his face. The foul smell and the warm breath that fanned across the hunter’s face told him that the creature had brought his face much too close for Dean’s liking. It wasn’t until a long wet thing dragged up the side of his face that Dean made a noise. He could only assume that it was a tongue and the thought of such a thing made his skin crawl. The monster hummed with satisfaction before he chuckled low in his throat. 

Dean wished for light at that moment so he could see the beast who dared lay hands on him. But then again, the darkness hid the face of whatever nocturnal creature they were dealing with and Dean could only imagine what such a thing looked like. As if the darkness could read his mind, there was a loud crackle before the room lit up. Dean squinted into the sudden brightness, adjusting after being so long in black. “Look into the face of your captor then, Dean Winchester.” The being hissed, a sly grin on his face as the hunter’s eyes finally landed on him. 

The wrinkling of Dean’s nose seemed to amuse the creature. His skin was pale, a blue color that made him look like someone dying of hypothermia. His hair was long and stringy, ghost white as his hung down his back and over his shoulders. The palms of his hands were textured and purple, his nails the same shade of purple. But what stood out most to Dean was his yellow-green eyes, large and bulging from his purple eyelids. His tongue was a normal shade of pink but it was long and flopped around of its own accord, the tip almost like a squid, split off into tentacles.

“You gotta be the fugliest thing I’ve ever seen, dude.” Dean spat as he tried to pull his head back to avoid any kind of contact. The thing simply hummed, is tongue making windmill like movements which only caused Dean’s face to wrinkle more. 

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Jo now. She was facing the same direction as him, her chair only a few feet away from him. The room was smaller than he had imagined and the stone walls were damp. Algae, moss and mold was growing on the floor where the water trickled from the leaking pipes above, explaining the constant drip he had been hearing. His eyes finally landed on the door straight ahead. It led into more darkness making it impossible to know what lay through it. 

His attention turned back to Jo now, their eyes locking for the first time in days. He nodded his head in her direction and she offered the smallest of smiles with a nod of her own. “You two are the most disgusting things /I’ve/ ever seen.” The creature said with a roll of his eyes before clutching Dean’s face again and dragging his attention away from the blonde. “Hope you enjoyed her face because that’s the last time you are ever going to see it.” It seethed before the lights flickered off. 

There was silence for a moment and the creature had released its hold on Dean. The quiet that had fallen made the hunter nervous. He should have at least heard footsteps or soft breaths. But no matter how hard he concentrated, there was not a sound to be heard, not even the drips. When the sudden scream erupted from the woman next to him, it echoed off the walls and caused his whole chair to vibrate. 

“JO!”


	9. Chapter 9

It was impossible to know how long the silence lingered. Dean had done all he could to free himself and he had gotten nowhere. He was frantic and the most scared he had ever been in his life. The thought of losing her so soon after getting her back nearly made him break down. His control was waning and all hope was fading and he was unable to stop a few tears that escaped the corner of his eyes. Letting out a growl of frustration, he used all the strength he could muster to try and get out of his bonds one last time. Much like all the other times, he was unsuccessful. 

Just like the last time, he was helpless to save the life of the one woman he cared most about. His head fell back as he finally allowed the grief and anger wrack his body. Howls of pain and sorry echoed off the stone walls as he sat pinned to his seat, the place of his imminent death. He didn't have the energy or will power to fight anymore, he didn't have it in him to care about his own life. He was willingly giving up and rolling over, expecting the bloody end he had been waiting for his whole life as a hunter.

His tears stopped, his eyes closed even though the room around him was just as dark either way. At least with them closed he could picture her face, have her on his mind as he either slowly went insane or died of starvation or something worse. His body slumped, boneless and void of emotion as it slowly gave into the darkness, accepting his fate. 

“Dean?” The sound of his name barely pierced the silence. He didn’t respond at first, thinking that the madness was already setting in. “Dean!” The voice was louder this time, more frenzied and desperate. His head raised slowly, eyes opening trying to pierce through the darkness as if he were a bat. The voice sounded once again this time closer and more distinct than before. His heart began to race as they continued to call out to him. He could feel relief and hope welling up in his chest again as he began to fidget. 

“I’m here! God, I’m here!” He replied, his voice breathless and hoarse. His throat was beyond dry and he felt lightheaded from the rollercoaster of emotions he was enduring in such a short time. There was silence for a moment before he heard footsteps splashing through the tiny puddles on the concrete floor. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when warm hands fell on his chilled skin. 

“Dean. It’s me.” He could have cried if he had any tears left so instead he laughed with joy. She was alive and he had never been happier. He didn’t ask questions, simply tried to reach out for her, reminding himself that he was still bound. Her hands cupped his face and his movements stilled. “I’m gonna get you out of here, ok?” His head nodded in her grasp before he felt her lips press briefly against his in assurance. 

“How did you get out? Why did you come back?” Dean questioned, both relieved to have her back and yet concerned as to how she had managed an escape. 

“I don’t know. He put me in this room then just left me there.” She answered as she moved about. The night goggles she had picked up on her way back here were coming in handy as she moved about the room in search of something to free the Winchester. “I think he wanted me to escape, Dean. This is probably a trap but I couldn’t just let you rot in here and I didn’t know where else to go.” He could hear the fear and uneasiness in her voice but if the situations were reversed, he would have done the same thing. 

Feeling helpless in his restraints, he began to panic again. Jo was on her own and he could do nothing to aid her in her endeavor to free them. How she was even making her way through the darkness baffled him or what plan the monster could have up his sleeve. He heard her grunt but she quickly spoke up to let him know she was fine, causing him to chuckle when she said she just stubbed her toe. 

“Talk to me, baby. Let me hear your voice, please.” He asked, his voice not sounding so weak and and fearful as before. “Just talk to me.”

“What about?” She questioned, sounding as if she was on the other side of the room by now. 

“I don’t know, anything. I just need to know you’re still here.” He couldn’t see it but she smiled as she continued her trek. 

“Ok, well, uh...Ok so when I was a kid, I used to be afraid of frogs.” She could hear his chuckle and she huffed. “Hey, it’s a legitimate fear, ok?”

 

“Sure it is, babe. Did you get over the fear or do we need to gank kermit for ya?” Even amongst the bleakest of moments, his humor warmed her heart and gave her the courage she needed to keep calm and carry on. 

“It was a fear of mine until I was about 9 when Gordon ran over a frog that I swore up and down was stalking me.” More laughter, this time coming from both of them and it successfully relieved some of the tension that was surrounding them. 

There jovial moment was silenced quickly when they heard a sound they didn’t recognize. At first, it was faint and slow but it quickly grew louder until the revving became deffening in the confined stone area. 

“Jo, I need to you do something for me.” Dean yelled over the loud rumbles of an engine. 

Jo’s fear returned, all distractions forgotten as she began to lose her bravery. “What?”

“I need you to leave me here.” 

 

“WHAT? FUCK, NO!” Her reply was quick and agitated and he shook his head fiercely. 

“You have to. I need to you to get out of here and go get Sam. You have a better chance of getting out alive right now.” 

“I’m not leaving you, Dean. No!” Tears had begun to well up in her eyes at the mere thought of this monster taking his life when she had a chance to stop it. 

“Baby, it’s the only way. Go get Sam. Trust me, Jo, it’s the only choice.” He could hear her crying now and his heart shattered. “You gotta stay strong, Joanna, please, for me. Save yourself. I can’t live with the idea of losing you again.” His voice was wrecked, only causing her tears to fall more. “Please.” A silent and desperate plea that she had no choice to obey. 

“I love you, Dean.” She was at the door once again, looking into the blackness as she tried her hardest not not to collapse at the thought of leaving him. “I’ll come back for you, I promise.” 

He smiled faintly. “I know. Go.” 

And just like that, she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever this creature wanted, it wasn’t revenge. Monsters have a tendency to rant and rave about the ways you had wronged them once they had you tied up. And he was in no hurry to make one watch while the other died which was usually a fan favorite. If he planned to eat them, seemed like he would have already had himself a taste. Unless he was just some even mutant squirrel that was stocking up for winter. 

The constant whirring sound of an engine was what really threw Dean off. It sounded big, some kind of heavy machinery. It didn’t move so he could only assume it was stationary. As a hunter, he hadn’t stumbled across many creatures that needed farming or construction equipment but there was a first for everything. 

Then there was the matter of the utter darkness he was imprisoned in. Clearly, the monster with his lime eyes could see better in the dark. But he had barely graced the hunter with his presence. Dean could guess that the darkness was meant to cause madness. 

The ease with which Jo escaped also concerned him. Perhaps the monster had intentions to follow her or use her as a trap to lure his brother in. Or he planned on letting her go just so he could hunt her down like prey. Anyway he spun it, he didn’t like any of the odds of both of them getting out alive. 

The monster had been smart enough to remove everything from his pockets, making it difficult for the hunter to even try and formulate some kind of plan. His wrists and shoulders were sore from trying to wriggle free from his binds. The chair was too heavy to lift at this angle and he wasn’t about to give himself a concussion by pushing the chair over onto the concrete floor. The quick witted hunter was without a plan and running out of hope. 

His head was pounding from the noise of the engine echoing off of the stone walls, making it even harder to stave off insanity. He tried to keep his mind on Jo, on Sam or Cas, anything that would distract his mind from giving into the monster’s plan. He hadn’t gotten a visit in a while. It was hard to say how much time had passed or how long he had been down in the dank basement. 

A sense of relief and anxiety washed over him when the engine cut off and everything went silent. His body stilled, sure that this was either the end for him or by some miracle, he was about to be rescued. The silence was eery and he waited with bated breath. The explosion that came next caused him to let out a yell. The jerk of his body toppled him over, making him hit the floor with a loud groan. His ears were ringing from the explosion and his sudden fall and the haze of his vision didn’t quite register that light had washed over the room. 

Everything that happened next was a blur. In and out of consciousness, he couldn’t be sure what was real or just a wishful dream. Voices all sounded the same and the words made no sense. Every movement, every location blended together and made him nauseous. He couldn’t make out figures and for all he knew, the monster was dragging him off to his doom. Finally, the darkness took over completely, leaving him in a state of peaceful yet aching sleep. 

Time trickled like molasses in winter time and it was impossible to tell just how long they waited for Dean to awaken. His eyes moved beneath heavy lids and he groaned from time to time but other than that, he was still and silent as the dead. His state was worrisome and it was hard not to think the worst. 

Jo had done just as Dean had asked. She ran as fast as she could, getting as far away as possible in search of help. SHe had ran until her feet practically bled and her lungs burned from the exertion. She was hoarse by the time she got to a phone and called Sam. When he arrived, she was passed out on the bus stop bench. He scooped her into his arms and laid her in the car. 

Slapping her cheek gently, she began to stir. She shot up in a panic causing Sam to lean back with wide eyes. He found it hard to understand her as she rambled and flailed about, telling her story. She pushed and shoved him to drive, urgency mingling with her terror. Sam had no idea what he was going into but his brother was in danger and he would do anything to save him. But Jo was in no shape to help so he would be going in alone with no backup and no idea what he was up against. 

The machine was tall and slender, reaching up into the sky as Sam pulled up. It was loud and shook the ground, enough that even with the rumble of the car engine, the vibration could be felt under his feet as the machine bore through the ground. Sam watched as the machine grinded and drilled down into the earth’s surface. His brow wrinkled as he watched it work, puzzled by its purpose and questioning why a monster would need such a thing. 

With a stern gaze and a rigid pointer, Jo was ordered to stay put and she agreed willingly much to his surprise. Grabbing his gun and a few other supplies, he ran blindly into the fray. 

Instead of the hard cold concrete, Dean awakened slowly on the soft memory foam feeling of home. His head was throbbing from the impact with the floor but other than some sore muscles and achy bones, he felt fine. Actually, he felt well rested, the best sleep he had had in years. But then his brain started to think back to his recent predicament and he sat himself up gingerly. 

The room was dark and not another soul was in sight. Clearly, no one had expected him to be awake yet because by the numbers on the clock it was barely afternoon. His legs swung gently over the side of the bed and he held his head to keep back the dizziness. When he felt that he was ready to stand without throwing up, he rose at a sloth’s pace. He wobbled for a moment but stood without incident before finally moving toward the door. \

Reaching for the knob, the door opened in. His balance was thrown off and the force of the door knocked him flat on his back. But he was not alone on the floor, for whoever had opened the door on him fell forward on top of him causing them both to groan. 

“Glad as fuck you weren’t Sam or this would have been really awkward.” His gruff voice mumbled in pain as he shifted under the blonde. She tried to get her weight off the hunter but his arms encircled her and held her to him. Her eyes lifted and caught the amusement and adoration in the green orbs that stared back. 

She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “Someone’s feeling better, I see.” 

Dean smiled, a hand raising to comb his fingers through her hair. “God, you’re beautiful.” He breathed out with earnest sincerity. 

Jo giggled and moved to brace her hands on the floor on either side of his head. Her hair slid past her shoulders and created blinders around her face. “You bumped your noggin harder than I thought.” She commented with a smirk. 

He shook his head as he rested a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips down to his. The kiss was soft and she immediately returned it. WHen they came up for air, her forehead rested against his as his hands rubbed up and down her spine. “How long was I out?”

“Bout a day and a half. You had a pretty bad concussion.” She lifted a hand to brush through his hair cautiously, a small frown on her lips at the memory of the blood that matted his hair. “But other than that, you fared pretty well. Can’t say the same about our Orochimaru friend.” His brow wrinkled at the name and she laughed at his adorable confusion. “It’s an anime thing. I’ll explain later.”

“Hmm.” Was his only response before he brought her in for another kiss. 

“Hate to rain on your parade.” Another voice broke the moment and lips parted to allow the two to stare up at the tall figure in the doorway. Sam was leaning against the frame, hands in the pockets of his jeans and a massive smile on his face. He kicked his brother’s leg softly before gesturing his head and pushing from the door. “Jack’s made dinner.” 

Dean made a face, both of disgust and puzzlement as he watched his brother’s retreating form. Looking back at Jo, she patted his chest and pushed herself up to her feet. “He’s learning. So you will eat what is set before you and you will keep your comments to yourself.” A finger pointed down at him with a firm scowl and a hand on her hip.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with a raised brow and a crooked grin. “If you didn’t remind me of your mother right now, I would find you very attractive.” Her eyes rolled but she couldn’t help but laugh. She extended a hand to him and grasping her arm firmly, he lifted himself from the floor. 

“I told you to stay in the car, Jo!” Sam yelled, lowering the gun he had raised when he heard something sneaking up on him. 

“You were taking too long!” She growled and leveled her sawed off at the floor. Sam’s head tilted and shoulders shifted with annoyance. His bitch face was powerful even through the dimly lit building. 

Her disobedience would be dealt with later because the loud roar and an earthquake like feeling beneath their feet brought their attention back to the drill. “You go find Dean. I’m gonna find our Miner Forty Niner.” Sam ordered without even catching her eyes before taking off toward the source of the sounds. 

If there was anyone to be trusted to find and help his brother besides him, it would be the woman that had always held his heart. With his gun out in front of him leading him through the building, Sam kept an eye out for traps or minions that might be lurking in the shadows. Clearly their monster deviant hadn’t expected anyone to bother him in his abandoned little factory because there was no sign of any kind of warding or security. So it was easy to guess that Jo and Dean weren’t captured by plan nor wanted for anything. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They stumbled upon something that the monster wanted to keep hidden and since they found it, he didn’t have a choice but to keep them. 

The type of monster and the purpose of the drill was still a mystery, one that Sam was now curious to solve. As he stepped into the humid air on the other side of the tall chain link fence, he could see where the Impala was parked which meant that the monster had already more than likely made them. The machine still ran on its own and Sam cursed. He wouldn’t be able to hear his foe and he didn’t know the place at all which gave the monster the advantage. 

Jo swung her shotgun back and forth with the movement of her head as she moved through the familiar halls on high alert. It took her a second to find her bearings and remember where her prison had been. She still hadn’t found it when an explosion went off, shaking the walls and she nearly lost her footing. Her arms lifted to cover her ears, the sound causing her ears to ring and her head to ache. 

“I should invest in safety earmuffs.” She yelled aloud to herself before she started to move again. She should have been questioning the cause of the explosion and concerned with the safety of the other Winchester but instead she swayed through the halls like a woman on a mission. 

When she found Dean, he didn’t respond when she called his name. Her flashlight pierced the darkness and she yelled his name again when the light landed on his motionless form crumpled on the ground still attached to the chair. Running to him, she dropped to her knees and shook him gently. She gasped when she noticed the blood pooling at his hairline where he had hit the concrete. She struggled for a moment to get him back up on four legs, the adrenaline pumping through her veins making it possible with a few heavy grunts. 

She sucked in a breath before cupping his face and patting his cheek gently. His eyes flickered opened a bit but she could tell he wasn’t cognizant. Her fingers combed through his hair as she tried to hold herself together. “I got you, Dean. Just hold on.” His head rolled to the side when she released his face and moved behind him to start freeing him of his binds. She let out a yell when he began to fall over once his arms were free. 

She caught himjbut nearly fell in the process. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to carry him out. So all her hope was on Sam now as she rested Dean’s head in her lap. Looking at the burns on his wrists, the gash on his head, the damp and dirty state of his clothes, she hoped and prayed that Sam wouldn’t be long. She kissed his forehead and began to hum as she held him. 

Sam hadn’t expected the grenade launcher to actually come in handy one day. But he was glad that Dean always insisted on bringing it along. So when the monster had took off, easily jumping the tall fence and making a run for it, Sam was more than thankful for his long legs. He made it up and over the fence to the car and on his knees with the launcher before the monster was completely out of sight. 

The creature was yards away but Sam’s plan was sure to bring the monster to a halt. Sam was nearly thrown backwards with the unexpected forace of the weapon but managed to maintain his balance by the time the explosion went off. A loud ‘whoa’ passed his lips when the grenade shot through the fence like it was butter and made contact with the intricate machinery that powered the drill. 

The machine began to creak and crumble to the ground and a grin played on Sam’s lips. A childhood dream was playing out before his very eyes but of course he didn’t have long to revel before he was pushed forward into the ground, the heavy weight of the monster falling on top of him. Trying to wriggle out from under his attacker, he could feel a wet heat curling past his ear and over his face. He made a disgusted sound as the monster’s long forked tongue invaded his vision. 

His face was still wrinkled when his fingers closed around the unnatural muscle, his other hand slipping a knife from his sleeve. A quick slash left the monster wailing and bleeding and the wiggling appendage oozing in Sam’s hand. The monster climbed off and tried to stop the bleeding as his screams were muffled and the giant before him began to rise. The creature’s lime eyes darkened, a red tint seeping in with his rage. In a last ditch effort, he lunged at Sam with a gurgled cry. 

Sam jumped when a few shots rang out and it shot the monster back. His forehead wrinkled as the purple being turned his head toward the shots. More shots rang out until the creature finally fell to his knees. Sam’s head turned to see the petite blonde with both hands around her sawed off and a hard look in her eyes. Behind her, their angel friend was holding his brother up. The moment he saw Dean he ran to them, wrapping his arm around his older brother’s middle to help lead them to the car. 

After they all piled in, they looked back at the burning mess of the drill and the body of its owner. There was still so many questions that they wanted answers to but instead they drove off. Dean and Jo were far more important than the mystery. 

Dean’s fingers were wrapped firmly around Jo’s as she lead the way to the kitchen. Three sets of eyes turned toward the door and every face lit up with a smile when Dean darkened the doorway. Jo looked back at him and let go of his hand as each of the other men moved to hug the eldest Winchester. Dean returned each embrace with a genuine smile as Jo watched with an adoring grin, her arms crossed over her chest while she leaned against the door. 

She was fine with watching from the sidelines, watching her family together and happy. This wasn’t what she had pictured her family to be all those years ago. But now as she saw Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack, she couldn’t imagine any place she’d rather be. For months, she had kept them all at a distance, trying to find where she belonged. She had finally come to realize that she did have a place in this world all along. 

As the boys talked and laughed, she caught Dean’s eyes. He smiled and waved, making her giggle with a shake of her head. But she waved back anyway. The way the silly gesture made his eyes sparkle only made her blush and her smile grew, her heart fluttering like it used to all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- coming soon  
> this will be where all the smutty goodness will take place


End file.
